


Blinded by Love

by nyonah



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyonah/pseuds/nyonah
Summary: A demon attacks Kagome which causes her to lose her eyesight while Naraku threatens Kikyo's life. Who will Inuyasha choose and what consequences will he face if he chooses the wrong woman?





	Blinded by Love

"Inuyasha, get away from me," Kagome said, her voice filled with a soft, but steely determination.

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha closed the gap between the two and just stared at her with a furious glare.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were standing next to the well with nervous looks on their faces while Inuyasha's temper was flaring right before their eyes. Sango briefly glanced at Kagome's face and saw her blank eyes narrow briefly before she abruptly turned to the half-demon beside her.

"SIT, BOY!"

The enchantment phrase echoed throughout the hills after she finished and Inuyasha was left in a very deep crater, signifying her annoyance with him.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha voiced in a muffled whisper that she could barely hear.

"I'm going home, STUPID!"

"W-wait, come back here! You're blind and I have to go with you."

Inuyasha finally had his strength return and he lifted his eyes just in time to see Sango help Kagome throw her legs over the well and sit on the side.

"I can go home by myself. I need some time to be alone."

Inuyasha felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"But Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, you can't possibly understand how I feel right now. Do you know what it's like to see the love you had for Kikyo before when we've crossed paths? Well, it's a huge difference actually _feeling_ it."

Miroku tapped Sango on her shoulder and picked up Shippo, signaling to them both they needed to let them be alone. After they left, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with flat ears.

"Kagome..."

When Naraku's demon attacked me and took my...took my eyesight, I figured my adventures with you were over, but I was still hopeful because you've always protected me so we could make it work. But when Kikyo showed up and Naraku attacked her, I heard the emotion in your voice when you called her name." Kagome's voice began to break as tears fell from her blank eyes.

"When Kikyo died, I felt sad. At the same time, I also felt joy. Finally, you could let her go and be with me." The last few words were merely a whisper, but that didn't keep the words from making it to the half-demon's ears.

"I never understood before how you could look at me and then look at her the same way. Then, when I couldn't see it, all I could do was hear it; _feel_ it."

Turning her body to face his, she tilted her head up in the general direction of his face. Inuyasha's heart broke, seeing her blank eyes staring at him, but not really seeing him.

"I love you, Inuyasha and now I finally know that you could never love me the same. I need to go home and this time, I won't be coming back."

Inuyasha could only stare at her with wide eyes, not fully comprehending what she was saying.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. Don't follow me." With those words left between two, she pushed herself off the edge and into the spiritual well that sent her back to her own time.

"No, Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to the well's side and tried to grab her, but it was too late. His claws reached out to grab her but they only succeeded with a fistful of air.

Inuyasha's heart beat rapidly in his chest.

_She loves me?_ he thought, staring after her.

His surprise suddenly turned to anger and he balled his hands into fists, pounding them on the well's side.

"Dammit, Kagome! Why do you always run away from me," he yelled, closing his eyes in frustration.

* * *

Kagome finally felt the damp earth touch her bare legs, signaling the return to her time and she exhaled a shaky breath. She sat there for a few moments, trying to quell her tears and gather her wits about her so she could make it home. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally emerged successfully from the sacred well and slowly made her way up the few steps to the shrine's door. When she had returned before, every time she opened the door, she was always bombarded with the sunlight that caressed her cheeks and immediately brought a smile to her face.

This time, she had no such luck. Everything was just as dark inside the well shrine as it is outside. With heavy resolution, she slowly trotted in the direction she knew her home to be in, praying there was no stray item or person in her way to trip her up. About halfway to her home, she grew increasingly nervous so she finally relented and yelled for help.

"Oh, Kagome dear, I didn't know you'd be returning today," Kaori exclaimed, quickly coming to Kagome's side.

Her smile quickly dropped when she noticed her daughter's eyes. What used to be large and beautiful brown eyes, were now dull and grey. Kagome knew what caused her mother's silence and fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"My dear, what happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome unwillingly let a sob escape her and her mother immediately pulled her to her chest, soothing her as best she could.

"Let's go inside and get you cleaned up, dear."

* * *

Miroku walked up beside the half-demon at the well and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Inuyasha grunted in response, but didn't make a move to leave his company or shrug the monk's hand away.

"What did Kagome say before she left?"

"It's none of your business, Monk," Inuyasha spat, wheeling on him with furious eyes.

Miroku never shied away when Inuyasha got like this and decided to try a different approach.

"Kagome seemed very upset when she left. It must be very hard for her since she lost her eyesight. I wonder when she will return," Miroku mused while sitting next to the well, bracing himself against it.

Inuyasha just sat with his eyes closed but his ears were twitching with annoyance while Miroku spoke.

"How come you haven't gone after Kagome yet?"

"She told me not to follow her! Gah, she's always running away from me."

Miroku smiled and leaned into the well, his staff propped against his shoulder.

"I never knew you to back away from a challenge, Inuyasha. This is quite the surprise."

Inuyasha wheeled on him quickly and glared daggers at the monk.

"What did you say!?"

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't be such an idiot," Shippo said, hopping up onto the well and successfully sneaking up on the two men.

Inuyasha then proceeded to hit him over the head, causing a huge bump to appear. Shippo began to whimper while cursing Inuyasha under his breath.

"Listen, Inuyasha. You need to go after her. You're the only one who can fix this mess. She needs to know you care enough to make the effort." Miroku cracked an eye and looked at the half-demon, fighting back a smile.

The sun began to set in front of them and Miroku stood, picking up Shippo while turning to face Inuyasha.

"Just think about it, my friend. We all love Kagome and we would really like it if she would come back to us."

With that, Miroku walked away with Shippo in his arms and let Inuyasha stew on the monk's words.

Kagome sighed as she took a seat on her bed, casting her blank gaze to the floor. Usually, when she was home, she always made a habit to gaze into the moon and think about Inuyasha. She always fantasized about how they were both looking at the same moon and that in some way he was protecting her even from 500 years in the past.

Sadly, this reality was not hers any longer. Her once carefree and spirited attitude drifted away the same day her eyesight did. She can still clearly recall that day as if it were a movie replaying in her mind.

* * *

_"Kikyo? What are you doing here," Kagome asked the priestess in front of the group._

_"I tracked Naraku here to this place. Where is he?"_

_Inuyasha just stared at Kikyo with an unreadable expression written across his face._

_"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, dear Kikyo. Well well, if it isn't your lover, Inuyasha, and his pathetic friends."_

_"_ _Naraku!" Inuyasha spat, turning in the direction of his fiercest enemy while simultaneously unsheathing his Tetsuseiga._

_Naraku hovered in the air with his sadistic looking bones jetting out of his body while the creepy eye in his chest jerked around to stare at everyone in the group, wearing the most sinister grin upon his otherwise gorgeous face._

_"You have all made it so easy for me to kill every one of you at the same time. I cannot believe my good fortune at this turn of events." Naraku chuckled, clearly amused at the sight before him._

_Kikyo notched her bow and aimed it towards Naraku's chest._

_"Naraku, what do you plan to do? You can't possibly take all of us on by yourself. What happened to all of your incarnations?"_

_Naraku smirked, his eyes turning to that of Kikyo. Now that his new body allowed him to harbor no feelings towards Kikyo, this challenge would be the easiest one yet._

_With everyone's focus on Naraku, a demon slithered through the bushes and snuck up behind Kikyo. Suddenly, time seemed to stop as all hell began to break loose._

_The demon pushed its way through the bushes and Kagome caught sight of it from her peripheral vision._

_"Kikyo, look out!"_

_Before anyone could react, Kagome ran to the priestess to push her out of the demon's harm and in doing so, he was able to throw an acidic powder in her face and suddenly her world went black._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, running to the young girl's aid and slaughtering the demon behind her._

_Momentarily distracted, the group of people didn't notice Naraku float in front of Kikyo and as quickly as the demon struck Kagome, Naraku pierced Kikyo's heart with his demonic bone arm._

_Kikyo's startled grunt brought Inuyasha's attention away from the panicked Kagome._

_"KIKYO!"_

_Naraku's laughter filled the air as he floated back into the sky._

_"What will you do, Inuyasha? Kikyo is dying and Kagome needs you. Which one will you choose?"_

_Naraku slowly faded from sight; his laugh echoing around them. Inuyasha turned to both women and knew his heart had never been so torn before. Unfortunately, Kagome's eyes remained blank even after the demon was killed. Shippo was crying while Sango held Kagome's shoulders trying to provide comfort while Miroku watched Inuyasha's movements._

_"I_ _nuyasha?" Kagome whispered, tears falling from her eyes._

_A soft groan escaped Kikyo's lips and that was enough for Inuyasha to make his choice. Rushing quickly to her side, he gently picked her up and wrapped his arms around the dying woman._

_"Kikyo!"_

_"_ _Inu..yasha. I shall wait for you. I cannot wait for the day we are together again in the netherworld."_

" _No, don't talk like that. There must be something I can do, Kikyo!"_

_Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes._

_"_ _Inuyasha, I wish I could say I regret nothing. I regret never telling you that I love you."_

_Inuyasha stroked her cheek and leaned down and kissed Kikyo's lips as her dying breath escaped her lungs._

_"_ _Kikyo..."_

* * *

 

"What do you think he will do, Miroku?" Sango asked when the monk and fox kit returned to the village.

"Well, I don't really know. I do hope he goes after Kagome, though."

Shippo hopped from Miroku's shoulder to Sango's and sighed. Sango pat Shippo's head consolingly and glanced in the direction of the old well.

"We all know he's stubborn, but this might be the last straw for Kagome. He didn't even help her when she lost her vision. I'm not so sure that this can be easily fixed," Sango replied, shaking her head dejectedly.

"Right now, all we can do is give Kagome time and hope Inuyasha isn't too stubborn to go after her," Miroku said to both Sango and Shippo.

They both nodded their agreement and proceeded to find Kaede and inform her of the most recent event.

After Miroku and Shippo left Inuyasha to think, he remained staring into the well silently wishing Kagome would pop back up and forgive him. ' _I don't think it'll be that easy this time_ ,' he thought to himself.

"She loves me," Inuyasha said aloud, to no one in particular.

His annoyance grew with each passing minute and he began to tap his claws on the wood while driving himself mad trying to think of how to get Kagome to come back to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and set his determination. With one final look towards the village to ensure no one saw him, he made his decision; he jumped into the well.

* * *

Kagome's room was dark and when Inuyasha looked at her bed, he saw her with her back to him. Since she appeared to be sleeping, Inuyasha slowly opened her window as quietly as he could. He said he would always protect her and he failed. Somehow, he needed to make things right, he just didn't know how to do that yet.

Closing her window behind him, he stared at her back for a few moments. Sniffing the air, he could smell the tears she cried while she'd been home. Inuyasha whimpered, ears falling slightly, and he fell to his knees next to Kagome's bed. He closed his eyes and spoke softly to her, hoping she could hear him in her dreams.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I can fix this. I swore I'd always protect you and now you can't even see because I was too focused on Kikyo. I hope you can forgive me someday, even though I know I don't deserve it. I just wish things weren't so complicated."

Kagome listened to his voice, her heart soaring that he came after her, but breaking at his words.

"You don't deserve this, Kagome. I wish I could be... different for you. Besides my mother, you were the only person who accepted me for who I am; a half-demon. Even Kikyo wanted me to change...

His voice drifted off and Kagome held her breath, waiting for the next words he spoke.

"Fifty years ago, when Kikyo and I first met and I fell in love with her, I thought I was too good to be true. Then, when Naraku set us up against each other, it seemed to fit. How could she love a half-demon like me?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and dropped his head to the mattress, fighting back his own tears.

Kagome closed her eyes, stifling a sob.

"The world made me jaded and the deception made me bitter. No one has accepted me as I am more than you have and I've been so stupid that I didn't see it until now. Kagome, I really want you to come back with me. "I...I can't imagine my life without you."

Kagome remained silent through his confession, no wanting to let him know she heard everything. She took a deep breath and waited for what came next.

"I love you, Kagome.

Kagome's heart stopped in her chest. ' _Did he just say he loves me?'_

"I'm going to stay with you all night and watch over you. I'll always protect you, regardless of what era we're in."

Kagome couldn't take it any longer and she sobbed, rising into a sitting position. She turned to face Inuyasha with her blank eyes and cried his name.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He hated not being able to see the life in her eyes anymore.

She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his fire-rat robe. He wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath, her scent calming his fears slightly. After a few moments in each other's arms, Inuyasha pulls away from Kagome and to wipe her tears away.

"Kagome, please forgive me. I need you."

Inuyasha whispered the last part before he closed the gap between them and kissed her. The kiss expressed all the feelings he had and even the ones he couldn't convey correctly. Kagome's gasp escaped her lips before she gave in and returned the passionate kiss. Inuyasha cupped her face and deepened the kiss when he felt her respond.

Deep inside himself, Inuyasha felt his demon side growl in approval. After a few moments, Inuyasha broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Kagome's.

"Inuyasha, you came for me."

Inuyasha's hand stroked her cheek as a grin appeared on his face.

"I'll always come for you, idiot."

Kagome laughed, in spite of the insult and hit his shoulder.

"Don't be a jerk, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't keep the smile from his face when he pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch, Kagome. Don't go hitting me, that hurt."

Kagome smiled and sighed, leaning into his arms again.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome. I'll be here when you wake up."

No sooner had he said those words did he hear her heartbeat slow down and her breathing regulate, signaling she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and moved her body carefully and hopped into the bed with her. Wrapping his arms back around her, he felt content when she snuggled into his side and settled in.

* * *

The sun peered through Kagome's bedroom window, illuminating the couple sleeping in the bed. Kagome squint her eyes, groaning as the sun disturbed her slumber. ' _Wait, I see light_.' Cautiously, she opened her eyes and nothing could have prepared Inuyasha for the excited scream that came from her mouth when she realized her eyesight was back.

"Dammit, Kagome! What did you go and do that for!?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed when she realized that Inuyasha slept in the same bed with her, but brushed it off when she looked into his eyes and smiled a heart stopping smile.

"Inuyasha, I can see again!"

His angry eyes widened when he saw her lovely brown eyes staring into his own, full of life and excitement. He smiled and chuckled as he pulled her to him and gave her an earth shattering kiss. Kagome broke the kiss and felt her face flush a bright red, remembering Inuyasha's confession last night.

"Um, I should probably get ready for school, Inuyasha," Kagome stammered, carefully trying getting out of bed.

Kagome's hand slipped on the sheet and she fell into Inuyasha and they both wound up on the floor with her sprawled on top of him. Just at that moment, Kagome's mom rushed into the room inquiring what was wrong with her daughter since she heard the scream. Kagome scrambled to get out of Inuyasha's lap quickly and they both stared at Kaori with faces the same color as Inuyasha's fire-rat robe.

"Oh, my goodness. Um, Kagome, I heard your scream. Is everything okay?"

Kagome nodded quickly, stammering her response.

"I-I'm fine, Mom! I got my eyesight back and I was a little excited. I'm sorry I screamed and woke everyone up."

Kaori smiled and nodded to Kagome, then turned to Inuyasha.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Breakfast will be ready soon and I hope you will join us."

With that being said, she left the room with a knowing smile on her face.

Unable to help herself, Kagome burst into laughter once her mom left and quickly felt tears fall down her face. Inuyasha found her laugh to be contagious and couldn't help but join in. After a few moments, the couple looked at each other and smiled, a blush settling around their cheeks.

"I'll just, uh, get ready for school really quickly. After that, I'll be down for breakfast. Then we can talk about returning to the past."

Inuyasha nodded and stood, holding a hand out to her to help her stand. Nodding, he walked out of her room so she could get dressed, a cocky grin on his face. After he left, Kagome took a moment to just stare at the door that he closed behind him with a smile permanently plastered on her face. She knew he would most likely follow her but she never anticipated that he would confess his feelings to her. When she gazed out the window, she saw the moon still hovering in the sky, even though it was broad daylight. She never had to wonder what her future held for her anymore because she was determined that no matter what happened, it would always be with him.


End file.
